Interlude with a Vampire
Interlude with a Vampire is the first episode of the first season of Mina and the Count. Synopsis After Mina goes to bed, Vlad visits her. First coming to suck out the blood of a teenager but by Igor's mistake ended up in Mina's room. Plot Mina is watching a scary vampire movie on the television when suddenly her father calls her, and tells her that it is bedtime. She jumps up the stairs, goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then hops into her bed. Her father gives her some water and takes to cup after she finishes it. He then leaves the chamber, wishing Mina a good night. When Mina goes to sleep, Vlad wakes up in his coffin. Igor approaches and gives him a glass with blood and begins to laugh hysterically when he is drinking it. Vlad walks down hsi stairs, slapping a cat off in the progress, he then stands before his window and transforms into a bat and takes off. Mina can't sleep because of the thunder in the sky, and suddenly sees Vlad in front of her. Mina gets hypnotized by Vlad who then levitates her over to him, while she's still holding the blanket. He then sees that Mina is still a kid and looks to the schedule Igor made for him. He sees he has to get to Nina Harker but sees that he now is at Mina Harper's, age 7, house. Vlad is enraged saying that it is the last time Igor made the schedule. Vlad wakes Mina up and then throws her back into the bed. Vlad wants to leave but Mina clings on his legs causing him to fall. He fails to get Mina off, so he tries to scare her but instead gets a kiss. Vlad then asks what he has to do to get out of her house. Mina wants to play with Vlad so they do various things and end up at the jump rope. He comments on how stupid Igor is and then is dragged to hsi fourth tea party. Vlad sees a boarding house for young women across the street and suggest to Mina to play hide and seek. Mina seeks while he hides. Vlad tries to hypnotize the women when he is tackled by Mina, causing the women to run away. Vlad then is chased by the owner and quickly heads back to Mina's room. Mina wakes Vlad up from the shock and he asks what she wants. Suddenly Mr. Harper's voice is heard who thinks Mina is playing with someone. Vlad quickly hides between the dolls. He busted Mina on playing out of bed after bedtime and with who she was playing with. Mina points to Vlad. Mr. Harper eximines the "doll" and asks what it is. Mina then says it is her best friend. Mr. Harper is okay with it and puts Mina into bed. He says Mina to get some rest as it is almost dawn. Vlad then quickly hurries out of the window, but sees Mina is cold, so he puts to blanket over her and gives her a kiss. Vlad then quickly heads back home before the sun rises. Back at home, Igor knocks on Vlad's coffin and asks if he enjoyed the selection he had made for him. Vlad grabs Igor and says she had left him a bit hungry, and pulls Igor into the coffin and beats him up. The scene the switches to Mina who is lying in bed as the sun is rising with a "playtime schedule" next to her from Vlad. Characters Main Characters *Mina Harper *Vlad the Count *Igor Minor Characters *John Harper *Boarding House for Young Women **Women **Owner *Mina's Cat *Vlad's Cat Trivia *Changes made from the original short; **Mina is now watching a vampire film instead of Boomerang. **The tea-time scene is extended. **Mina is voiced by Tara Strong, and has more lines in the episode. Category:Mina and the Count Category:Episodes